Love in the Arts
by Negitoro
Summary: Hatsune Miku, average student but a part-time mangaka meets world famous artist Megurine Luka in her classroom. What awaits the tealette? Will love blossom or will she die from blushing first?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

* * *

Hatsune Miku, first year arts major, part-time mangaka. A normal teenage girl living in the city from a poor family background. Aspires to be a famous artist. Sadly, she was only good at drawing manga.

"Ha...", the girl sighed as she leaned back, stretching her tired limbs. She had pulled an all-nighter again to meet the deadline. Her heavy eye bags camped below her teal orbs, causing her usually pale white skin to darken considerably. She spun her pen aimlessly, trying to ease the boredom that she was experiencing. Propping her drowsy head up with her palm, she tuned out the noises in the classroom, her eyes blinking due to her fogged vision. Twirling her long teal tresses with her pen, she found it strangely more interesting than the dreary lesson. That was how boring the lesson was. She yawned. Why couldn't her art teacher be Megurine Luka?

As she zoned out, thinking about the pink-haired beauty, a ball of paper came flying towards her head, knocking her out of her thoughts. "Ouch.", she cursed as she shot a glare at the giggling twins, amused at her suffering. She slowly pried open the crushed paper, seeing the words, "All-nighter again sensei?", screaming at her face. She gave an annoyed glance at them, irritated by the sarcasm in the words. The twins liked to tease her about her part-time job. Especially when she pulled all-nighters and was grumpy as hell. Heaving a sigh, she thought, "I need better friends. Those that aren't short and blonde." Before furiously crushing the paper and throwing it at the twins, which Rin dodged nimbly, causing Len to receive the attack.

"MOTHA-", he started before being cut off by the teacher, "KAGAMINE LEN. ZIP YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"

"But teacher, he's not a man. He's a shota. The perfect definition of it at that.", the tealette added, causing the class to nod in agreement.

"Hatsune, argument considered and accepted. Kagamine Len, zip your mouth young shota.", the teacher corrected much to Len's frustration.

"ARGH. YOU ARE ALL MORONS, I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY INTELLIGENCE AND MAKE YOU BIGOTS MY MINIONS !", he roared, standing up and knocking into Rin.

"Shut up you idiotic brother.", she hissed, face palming.

"Yes sister.", he replied meekly, sitting down in silence without any protest.

"Pftt, pathetic.", the tealette snickered, in an attempt to frustrate Len again which apparently worked.

"WHY YOU-", he shouted as he knocked into his sister again.

"Len. Shut up or I'll cut your tits off.", she commanded, an ominous aura illuminating around her.

Upon receiving the threat, the boy immediately closed his mouth before mumbling, "But I don't even have tits..."

"Alright class. It's home room period now. Perk up kids! There's a surprise!", the home room teacher, Shion-sensei clapped his hands together, chirping in an enthusiastic voice almost like a fanboy.

"Oh yay. Homework.", Rin grumbled, in an attempt to predict what surprise it was.

"Nope nope Rinny. It's really a surprise. And a pleasant one.", Shion-sensei remarked cheerfully.

"Maybe it's some celebrity like Megurine Luka? Hint hint.", Shion-sensei remarked playfully. Giving a wink that reddened some people's faces, including a certain blonde shota.

The tealette groaned. It was awful for Shion-sensei to tease her like this. She desperately wanted- no more like needed to meet the Megurine Luka. Apart from her exceptional painting skills, she was a real beauty. Miku was infatuated with her, or maybe just developed a teeny tiny crush on the diva. Thinking about her crush, a blush crept up her cheeks and a goofy grin plastered onto her face.

"Okay class. Let's meet this special transfer student! Please clap your hands for Megurine Luka!", Shion-sensei celebrated as he mentally squealed.

'_Wait, what. What? What! WHATTTT?!_', the tealette exploded. Her mind was sent into a turmoil, chaos ensued, screams were resounding within her tiny brain.

The breath-taking beauty strut into the classroom, causing the dull classroom to transform into heaven. The room was full of screams. Everyone was frozen. Their expressions either stunned or dazed.

"Hello. My name is Megurine Luka. Pleased to meet you.", she smile gaily. Her voice blew poor Miku's mind away. It felt like church bells were ringing, Miku was wearing a tuxedo and Luka donned on a wedding gown, their hands interlocked.

'_Fuck. What was I thinking!?'_, she scolded herself as she banged her head on the table to rid of the ridiculous thought. A trickle of blood flowed down her forehead, causing all eyes to be on her.

"I'm okay! Nobody panics. Unless you're a vampire, then I'm off.", she announced, trying to ease everyone's worry.

"..."

"...pftt... Hahahaha!", the pinkette chuckled as she held her stomach. Her laughter sounded heavenly, like what one would hear when they ascend to heaven as a background music. Seeing her crush laugh so hard at her joke, she started feeling embarrassed, conflicted whether to feel good or bad.

Wiping tears of her flawless face with her thumb, she calmed down before smiling at Miku, who was blushing intensely.

"Alright Megurine-san, where do you want to sit?", Shion-sensei inquired in a gentle tone, trying to impart a good impression.

"Well, I would like to sit next to that cutie over there.", the pinkette smiled as she pointed to the empty seat beside Miku.

The tealette looked around, trying to identify the source of affection from Megurine Luka before realizing that everyone's eyes were fixated on her.

"Eh? Me?!", she choked out. The pinkette nodded and grinned in response before heading to the seat. Miku immediately hung her head, trying to hide her scarlet blush.

"I hope that we'll get along. Especially with a cute girl like you.", the pinkette whispered with a hint of playfulness much to Miku's embarassment.

The only words that were in the tealette's brain were,_ 'Fuck. I'm so screwed.'_

* * *

A/n I just wanted to write something fluffy because I have no clue what to write for the next chapter of With you. Yes I know, I suck, I have no inspiration right now for that story. Don't know whether should I continue this too. At least I'll make it a two-shot if I stop this.

Basically, Miku is an average student who met the world famous artist Megurine Luka, who is also a major tease. Good game Miku. Good game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Roommate?!

* * *

_"I hope that we'll get along. Especially with a cute girl like you."_

Miku's poor head burned furiously from recounting the words spoken by the beauty. She was feeling kind of dizzy, grabbing onto Len for support.

"Ew. Miku. I get that I'm totally attractive since I'm so smart but I don't like you that way.", Len remarked, his words contradicting the contented smile on his face.

"Urgh. I don't like shotas Len. But maybe Shion-sensei does.", the tealette teased as she clung onto Rin instead.

The boy blushed bright red like a tomato upon hearing the tealette's words. He turned away, mumbling to himself something about shotas and him not being gay for Shion-sensei.

"Miku, were you thinking about that pinky's words again?", Rin smirked, trying to annoy the tealette.

"AHAHAHAHHAHA. NO NO NOT AT ALL RINNY. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AHAHAHA BYE.", the tealette cried out as she ran away, refusing to be teased any further.

"Oho. Checkmate.", Rin snickered before dragging Len back who was still mumbling about Shion-sensei.

"URGHHH.", the tealette groaned as she collapsed onto the soft bed, stuffing her face into the cotton pillow. She had a long day, being teased and annoyed by the twins all day, her energy depleted rapidly. She felt like her battery was dangerously teetering to 0%.

"Cut me some slack life.", she groaned as she started to drift off to sleep, but was jolted awake by the sudden intrusion of a certain blonde.

"GIRLLLLLLLLL. I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU.", the blonde intruded, striking a fabulous pose.

The tealette eyed the blonde, yeap, something bad is going to happen. Something really bad.

"Your long-awaited roommate has arrived! You won't feel lonely anymore bumpkin girl!"

Miku rolled her eyes, although Lily was a nice person, she was really handful at times. Sure, she was grateful that the blonde rented her this room at a low price, aware of the financial state that she was in. The price was definitely low as hell for a nice apartment like this. One that had a big cozy bed, a firm plastic study table but the most important amenity was the sleek shiny laptop. Miku had heard of the computer before but no one in her village could afford one. Damned income gaps between the rich and the poor. Although the rent came with these amenities, she wasn't sure if it was worth it. Withstanding Lily's nonsensical behaviour was a chore, one would be sent to a mental institute if they had low tolerance for such behaviour.

The tealette's thoughts were interrupted by the once again perfect entrance of a certain pinkette. Her pink locks of hair dancing elegantly in the air, her teal orbs glowing luminously. Miku looked at the window, it was closed. How on earth did Luka's hair dance in the air as though a gust of wind hit it? Well, she concluded that Luka was too pretty and that was the reason she could summon the wind or that she was an air bender .

The pinkette smiled warmly at her earning a subtle blush from the girl. The girl awkwardly waved before burying her face in the pillow again, trying to suppress her embarrassment which surfaced in the form of steamy bright pink cheeks.

'_Roommate, Megurine Luka. Life. Fucked.'_

The pinkette chuckled at her reaction. The girl was blatantly flustered. She ran her fingers through her mane, trying to tidy it to give a better impression. Who wouldn't like a person that was neat and tidy? Sadly, Luka wasn't one of those people. In fact, despite her prim and proper appearance, her room was a real mess. Dried paint spattered on the clean wall, giving the room a melange of colours. It looked nice at least, the various colours of the rainbow artistically plastered on the walls, giving a more creative feeling to the usual plain room. Her art materials were clumped together in a corner, hidden by a large pillow. A canvas stood in the middle of the room, facing the giant rimmed window, letting in some light on the painting. And on that painting was a girl sitting on the rooftop, her long hair reaching her waist, her teal orbs brimming with clear crystals.

That painting was one of Luka's masterpieces, however, she kept this one instead of selling it to art museums. Somehow, this painting connected to her, the emotions hidden in it screaming at her. Negative emotions. Loneliness, depression, meaningless. A feeling that she is lacking something crucial in her life. But what could it be? She was rich, famous, beautiful and blessed with family and friends that cared about her. There was still something, this vague feeling that she could not put her finger to. She shook this negative thought, she felt that she was being greedy for something that did not exist. Smiling again, she requested for Lily to show her her room and cast a fleeting glance at the tealette again before leaving.

_Like she lacked something huh...? ...Did it have to do with love? _

"MMMFFFPHHHH.", the tealette cried into her pillow, trying to stifle the sound. She was embarrassed, on edge and she did not like this new feeling that she was currently having. It made her heart pound, her nerves tingly and she was nervous as fuck. Pulling her locks in exasperation, she tried to calm herself down.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she whispered to herself, "Okay. Calm your tits Miku. Why are you so nervous? It's not like you're going to die or anything. You've been wanting to meet her your whole life. Enjoy it!" She blinked, she was talking to herself in an empty room, her whisperings echoing within the room. Oh god, she was going crazy.

"Ha. Ha. Haha...", she laughed dryly. Trying to bring her spirits up, she rolled up her crumpled sleeves and sat down at the table. Earning money would do the trick. She should start working on the next chapter to avoid another all-nighter. As she thought about the all-nighter, she remembered the twins. 'Urgh. Fucking twins.'

Taking out her storyboard, she planned the next chapter for her manga, biting on the tip of her pencil. She sat like this for what felt like decades before an anvil of inspiration finally hit her, hard. Drawing furiously, she outlined the events that will take place in the chapter, before proceeding to draw the chapter on plain paper.

"I have no idea what is with the plot but heck, inspiration is always correct!"

The pinkette stood at the door, after delivering a couple of knocks, she still received no reply. She had sent or more accurately chased Lily out of the apartment. She was rather satisfied with her room, a plain but comfortable room, what a commoner would live in. In order to achieve her goal of being a mangaka, she wanted to experience what normal is. One would call her crazy, a world famous artist trying to be a mangaka, what crap. But this was what Luka felt like doing now. Her gut told her to do it, as though it was leading her to somewhere or more specifically someone.

"Hatsune-san...?", she called out as she peeped through the crack, the door was unlocked and she took the liberty of entering the tealette's room since there was no answer.

As she looked around the dark room, she was granted quite a sight. She smiled to herself, no wonder the girl did not answer. She had fallen asleep while drawing, a small trail of drool could be seen. She chuckled. Fishing out her phone, she took a picture of the sight. This does not count as invasion of privacy right?

She walked over to the desk, trying to see what the tealette was trying. Picking up the papers, she read out the words in bold, "L...iving... In the city...?"

"..."

She dropped the papers, her expression unreadable. After several minutes, the silence in the room was broken by the words,

"Hatsune...sensei?"

* * *

A/n Luka was too perfect so I had to do it. I had to. More content less humour for this chapter though since I wanted to introduce Luka's problems.

Thanks for all the reviews and support! I guess I'm continuing this then.

And yes. Miku is still talking to herself.


End file.
